The War Without, The War Within (episode)
}} Back on the USS Discovery, Michael Burnham and the crew are faced with the harsh reality of the war during their absence. In order to move forward, Starfleet must use unconventional tactics and sources to take their next action against the Klingons. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes Log entries Background information Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Continuity * Admiral Cornwell, in her speech to the Discovery s crew, told them their visit would the first time in nearly one hundred years, since Captain Jonathan Archer and the first visited Qo'noS in 2151, as shown in . * Starbase 1 is revealed to be only a hundred AUs from Earth and now under Klingon control. Three starships were lost and several senior Starfleet officers were killed when they took the starbase. * The Federation Council allows the mirror Emperor Philippa Georgiou to assume the identity of her prime universe counterpart to lead a strike against the Klingon homeworld to end the war. * The Klingon homeworld Qo'nos is revealed to be a series of caves, one even large enough to hold a Crossfield-class starship like the USS Discovery. In the mirror universe, Qo'nos is a blackened ruin. * In the mirror universe the Terran Empire controls more territory than the Federation and has explored further than they have dared. It's possible the Empire used the database of the USS Defiant to expand its territory. Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Special Guest Star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou (mirror) Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * James Frain as Sarek Co-stars * Michael Ayers as Transporter Officer * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Raven Dauda as Dr. Pollard * Riley Gilchrist as Shukar * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Harry Judge as Gorch * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Melanie Nicholls-King as Drake * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as R.A. Bryce Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles and stand-ins Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References ; AU; cancer; class 4 moon; cloaking device; Delta 2; ; ; House of D'Ghor; House of Mo'Kai; hypothermic charge; Iridin; Kelfour VI; Klingon raider; ; ; Nivalla; Qo'noS; ; Septra; Starbase 1; Starbase 12; Starbase 19; Starbase 22; terraforming; Veda system Star chart references 11 Leonis Minoris; 59 Eridani; Acamar; Adelphous; Ajilon; Aldebaran; Alpha Monocerotis; Alpha Onias; Alpha Quadrant; ; ; Archanis; Archer; ; Azure Nebula; ; ; ; Barolia; Beta XII-A; Beta Lankal; Beta Leonis Minoris; Beta Quadrant; Beta Pictoris; Beta Rigel; Beta Thoridar; Brestant; Briar Patch; Carraya; Castor; Chi Leonis; ; D'deridex; Deep Space K-7; Delta Outpost 3; Delta Outpost 4; Delta Outpost 5; Delta Outpost 6; Delta Outpost 7; Delta Outpost 8; Delta Outpost 9; Delta Outpost 10; Delta Outpost 11; ; Dewa; Dinasia; Draken; Elas; Elora; Epsilon IV; Epsilon Hydrae; Epsilon Outpost; Epsilon Outpost 1; Epsilon Outpost 2; Epsilon Outpost 3; Epsilon Outpost 4; Epsilon Outpost 5; Epsilon Outpost 6; Epsilon Outpost 7; Epsilon Outpost 8; Epsilon Outpost 9; Epsilon Outpost 10; Epsilon Outpost 11; ; Gamma 400 system; Gamma Eridon; Gamma Hromi; Ganalda; Gariman sector; ; ; ; Halee; Hromi Cluster; Hyralan; ; Iconians; ; Ikalia; Japori; Jouret; K't'inga; ; Klach D'kel Brakt; ; Korvat; Lambda Geminorum; Mempa; Mempa sector; Miridian; ; Narendra; Nequencia; New Providence; ; Omega Leonis; ; ; Paulson Nebula; Pheben; Pollux; ; ; Qo'noS sector; ; ; Regulus; ; Rura Penthe; Sherman's Planet; Sol; ; Starbase 23; Starbase 24, Starbase 234; Starbase 343; ; Tananda Bay; ; Tomed; Tranome Sar; Troyius; Ty'Gokor; Unroth; ; ; ; Yridia Qo'noS globe locations Caves of Kahless; Caves of No'Mat; Central Plains Area; First City; Hamar Mountains; Kang's Summit; Ketha Province; Lake of Lusor; Mekro'vak region; Skral River Delta 2 locations Apollodorus; Barma; Calvina; Hun Kal; Holbein; Rameau External links * * |next= }} War Without, The War Within, The